


Pod Gwiazdami

by Conreeaght



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conreeaght/pseuds/Conreeaght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony zaplanował wszystko w najdrobniejszych detalach, ale jak zwykle nic nie poszło po jego myśli i tym razem to naprawdę nie była wina Lokiego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pod Gwiazdami

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Horns of Mischief (Rinelin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinelin/gifts).



> Enigmatyczne streszczenie jest enigmatyczne.  
> Bardzo krótkie coś napisane z powodu fluffu, którego nie umiem pisać.  
> Założyłam się trochę ze sobą, że napiszę i proszę. Przy okazji pozdrawiam [Rinelin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinelin), bo to wszystko jej wina.
> 
> Zbetowała moja kochana Ino <3
> 
> Z dedykacją dla [Rinelin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinelin) (to nadal Twoja wina :P)

 

Wylądował na tarasie z trudnem i pozwolił, by specjalnie skonstruowany mechanizm rozmontował i zdjął z niego zbroję. Nie obyło się bez urażenia jego, już i tak poobijanch, żeber. Zlekceważył również powitanie Jarvisa i wszedł do salonu.

 

Chciał uciec. Może nie na zawsze, a jedynie na krótką chwilę. Na kilka dni zostawić za sobą Nowy Jork, Avengersów, wszelkie obowiązki i zmartwienia. Miał ochotę odciąć się od wszystkiego, zamknąć zbroję w wieży i wyjechać gdzieś daleko (byle w zasięgu WiFi).

Marzył, by te krótkie wakacje były ciche i spokojne. Kameralne. Dlatego zaplanował dokładnie każdy szczegół nie pozostawiając niczego przypadkowi.

Lot ekskluzywnym samolotem.

Domek na Hawajach z dala od ludzi.

Gorące dni w basenie.

Ciepłe noce na prywatnej plaży.

Tylko oni dwaj. Zupełnie sami.

Pragnął pokazać Lokiemu, ile piękna można znaleźć na Ziemi. Chciał się z nim kochać pod bezchmurnym niebem, a potem leżeć na miękkim piasku i liczyć spadające gwiazdy. Pewnie musiałby najpierw wyjaśnić Asowi, że tak naprawdę nic im na głowę nie spada, że to tylko deszcz meteorów, które spalają się w górnej warstwie atmosfery. Ale być może już to wiedział. Tony nie miał pojęcia na jakim poziomie stała asgardzka astronomia. Z resztą czy to ważne, skoro i tak wszystkie plany zrujnował jeden telefon...

 

Loki musiał już na niego czekać, bo od razu zmaterializował się w salonie gotów do drogi. Nawet w prostych dżinsach i zielonej koszulce wyglądał nieziemsko.

– Przepraszam, królewno, nie lecimy – mruknął do niego. Nalał sobie whiskey i opadł ciężko na kanapę.

– Dlaczego nie zrobimy tego tutaj? – spytał As, podchodząc bliżej. Nie wyglądał na szczególnie zatroskanego.

Tony tylko westchnął. Czuł się zbyt sponiewierany. Nawet nie chciało mu się teraz wstać.

– To nie to samo, spójrz na niebo – burknął, nie odrywając wzroku od półboga, okrążającego kanapę. Zacisnął powieki dopiero, gdy nie dostrzegał go już choćby kątem oka.

W końcu poczuł dotyk chłodnej ręki Lokiego, który zaraz wyjął mu z dłoni szklankę. Zadrżał, gdy smukłe palce wsunęły się w jego rozczochrane włosy i zaczęły w nich kręcić małe wicherki.

– Nie widzę problemu, Anthony – wymruczał As, przesuwając opuszkami po jego głowie. – Mogę nas tam przenieść w mgnieniu oka. Powiedz tylko słowo.

Tony wreszcie się rozluźnił i zamruczał cicho na tę pieszczotę.

– Za późno. Następnym razem – obiecał bardziej sobie niż jemu. Minę musiał mieć nietęgą, bo Loki roześmiał się cicho.

– Dramatyzujesz, maleńki, to nie koniec świata. – Usłyszał po chwili przy swoim uchu. – Myślę, że możemy jakoś temu zaradzić.

As wysunął dłonie z jego włosów, z pewnością wcześniej formując mu na głowie porządną fryzurę. Ten dziwny sposób okazywania przez Lokiego troski, zawsze powodował, że robiło mu się cieplej w środku.

– Musisz wstać – powiedział bóg po chwili i pociągnął mężczyznę za ramiona, ignorując jego niezadowolony jęk. Zaprowadził go na środek salonu, nic nie tłumacząc. Wsunął się za Tony'ego i zasłonił mu oczy dłońmi.

– Ej, no co do...?! – Szarpnął się, ale najwyraźniej As rąk zabrać nie zamierzał.

– Ciii, jedynie tak mam pewność, że nie będziesz podglądał. – Gorący oddech owionął ucho Tony'ego. – I, jeśli możesz, nie ruszaj się.

Drgnął zaniepokojony, gdy palce Lokiego stały się jeszcze chłodniejsze.

– Tylko mi nie mów, że znów chcesz coś podpalić, Rogasiu – rzucił, wspominając niezbyt udaną zeszłoroczną Gwiazdkę, gdy ich choinka stanęła w płomieniach. Był w takim nastroju, że miał mu ochotę to nawet teraz wypomnieć, ale nie zdążył

– Ranisz moje uczucia, Anthony, najdroższy – odezwał się półbóg, a Tony gotów był przysiąść, że tamten unosi tylko lekko kąciki ust. Popisowy ironiczny uśmiech numer dwa.

Przez nieznośnie długą chwilę obaj milczeli. Loki w tym czasie nawet nie drgnął.

– Już – wymruczał jednak w końcu, odsuwając dłonie od jego twarzy.

Tony zamrugał kilka razy.

Otaczało ich nocne niebo. Lśniło złotem od gwiazd wyłaniających się spośród wielobarwnych mgławic. Noc pełna kolorów, jakich Tony nigdy wcześniej nie widział.

– Boże, Loki... – powiedział cicho, rozglądając się ze szczerym niedowierzaniem

– Wszystko się zgadza. – As obdarzył go zadumanym uśmiechem.

Wszystko było tak piękne, do tej pory jeszcze żadna z iluzji Lokiego nie wydała mu się tak żywa, tak prawdziwa.

– Czy to... Asgard? – spytał w końcu, a półbóg bez słowa skinął głową.

Tony dostrzegł coś nowego w jego spojrzeniu i wtedy zrozumiał. To nie był jakiś zwykły widok, jakaś normalna, nic nieznacząca noc. Loki przywołał specjalnie dla niego jedno ze swoich wspomnień z domu. To musiała być jakaś naprawdę szczęśliwa chwila, bo As nie przybrał żadnej ze swoich ponurych min. Wyglądał wyjątkowo łagodnie i szczerze, gdy uśmiechał się w ten sposób.

Nad nimi pojedyncza gwiazda spłynęła po niebie niczym lśniąca łza.

– Pomyśl życzenie, Rogasiu – powiedział cicho, obracając się do niego.

– Nie ma takiej potrzeby, Anthony, najdroższy – odrzekł, pochylając się nad Starkiem. –  Mam już wszystko, czego mógłbym pragnąć.

Całowali się, a nad ich głowami ześlizgiwały się po setki gwiazd.

 


End file.
